


The trouble with curtains

by mintfrosting



Series: Nancy loves ladies [3]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Femslash, Humor??, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: Nancy brings home a lot of girls... Violet gets to see a lot more than she bargained for.





	The trouble with curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly how old Lucy is meant to be, let's say she's 18.
> 
> Sorry about this!!!!

Curtains… curtains are not as good as doors.

The first time it happens, Violet isn’t thinking, she just carelessly whisks open a curtain and is met with the sight. Nancy is sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed in her breeches and coat, with some buck-naked blonde in her lap, arms draped around her while they kiss. Violet is stunned for a moment, watching Nancy’s hand move to give the young lady’s thigh a good squeeze.

Nancy looks up only mildly startled, as though Violet should have expected as much.

“Do you mind?” she says.

Her lady guest giggles, turning to kiss at her cheek, and Nancy mutters something that makes her giggle more.

Violet tugs the curtain closed.

 

The second time is eerily similar, though this girl is brunette and still wearing her shift and stays. The way she’s bouncing in Nancy’s lap and how Nancy’s arm is moving make it all too obvious exactly what they’re doing.

Violet curses aloud as she pulls the curtain shut.

 

The next time it happens, they’re not even in a bed, Nancy just fucks the girl in the front room up against the wall. Not the same girl, but another brunette. She’s flushed pink from liquor, and Nancy’s clearly drunk herself as well. They kiss deeply, and Violet is compelled to keep watching from just around the corner. The girl has one hand clutched in Nancy’s hair while the other hand hikes up her skirts, hips grinding in time with Nancy’s steady thrusts.

Violet can’t look away. The sight makes her heart start to pound, and she’s not really sure if she wants to be in place of Nancy or in place of the girl she’s fucking.

 

The curtain is left open a couple days later - by accident or not is anyone’s guess. There’s a blonde girl in a pale pink dress on Nancy’s lap, and at first Violet’s not sure if she’s the same blonde from before. The two of them kiss in a sweet and tender way, and Nancy caresses her hair and the nape of her neck. She seems different from the last girl... Her hair is more meticulously fashioned, and it’s tied at the top with a bright red ribbon.

Wait…

“Lucy!?”

She turns at the sound of her name, eyes wide, but Nancy’s got that nonchalant look like she doesn’t even care.

“Would you close that?” she says, vaguely gesturing.

Violet would like nothing more. She shuts the curtain right away.

 

“Oh, good morning, Violet.”

Lucy’s in just her shift and jeweled necklace on the bed beside Nancy when Violet arrives in search of breakfast. Nancy has her hair loose, wearing nothing but her gauzy black shirt, and there’s a platter between them with bread and cheese and fruit - shared between them, that is. There’s not a bit of room between Nancy and her guest.

“Do you want some?” Lucy asks.

Violet sighs in resignation and sits on the edge of the bed to grab some food. She meets Nancy’s eyes and gives her a look as though to say, _“really?”_

Nancy glares back as though to say, _“yes really, and not a word from you.”_

“You’re perfect for each other,” Violet tells them with her voice full of scorn and her mouth full of bread.

Lucy shifts a bit closer to Nancy, looking all smug.

“At least I don’t speak with my mouth full,” she says.

“I will tell your ma that you’re fucking her, Lucy.”

“Watch your mouth,” says Nancy.

Violet rolls her eyes, grabs another piece of bread and leaves them alone.

 

Nancy seems to be showing off on purpose at this point… or maybe she’s just drunk again. One night when Violet’s been out together with Betsey, she walks in the door to find that Lucy is laid out on the table, skirts up around her hips, and legs over Nancy’s shoulders. Her hand is in Nancy’s hair, holding her close while she rocks her hips and pants in pleasure.

Violet grabs Betsey by the arm before she can see, and pulls her back outside.

“They’re fucking in there.”

Betsey shrugs. “I think that’s what you’re supposed to do in a brothel.”

“Bets!” That makes her laugh.

“Wait, who’s in there?” Betsey’s pouting in confusion.

“Nancy,” Violet answers, and pauses for effect. “...and Lucy Wells.”

Betsey’s eyes go huge. She thinks about that for a minute, then crosses her arms and tilts her head.

“What, you jealous or something?”

Violet shifts on her feet. For a moment, just a fleeting flash of fantasy, she imagines herself on that table in place of the Wells girl.

“No,” she insists.

The door bursts open, and there’s Nancy, all flushed and hair falling in her face.

“Not a word from either of you.”

Betsey starts giggling. “Can we come inside now?” she asks.

“Of course.”

“How’s she taste?” says Violet, looking Nancy dead in the eyes.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that.”

“Or what? You’ll whip me with your birch?” She gives a bratty little smirk and slides past her through the door.

Nancy sighs in frustration.

“I’ll shut the curtain,” she says. “Promise.”

 

 


End file.
